So It Begins
by CIAChick
Summary: A series of postep fics that I'm packaging together. Adding my one shots for episodes 13, 14 and 15 to this story.
1. Episode 1

**So It Begins..**

She never made many phone calls in a week unless they were to Rory. But this was Luke. And she hadn't felt this way about someone in a long time—not Jason, not Alex, maybe not even Max.

He started calling her in the mornings, like her own personal wake up call. She let him talk then, just listening to his voice as she stayed under the covers a few extra minutes.

If she had time, she'd find a quiet place (although she was starting to think there was no such thing at the Dragonfly) and call him back. Sometimes he would be busy and she could hear Liz or TJ in the background. She wondered if Luke had said anything to Liz. Then her mind wandered to Luke dressed in period costume.

The fourth night it hit her hard that Rory was gone for the summer, that their relationship had changed in an instant and Lorelai was afraid she wouldn't be able to get it back. Rory really was her, just three years behind. She called Luke then and he tried to comfort her, saying whatever had happened between she and Rory (because she didn't tell him the details, just that they had fought) would be resolved sooner than she thought.

"Just hang in there a few more days and I'll be back to distract you."

Lorelai laughed. "I'm holding you to that."

The day before Luke came home, Lorelai was having dinner with Sookie, Jackson and Davy. Her phone rang during dinner and she apologized to Sookie.

"Who is it? Rory?"

"No, probably Luke." Sookie giggled and bounced up and down.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai!" The voice was clearly female. "This is Liz!"

"Oh, hey! How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks. Luke was sweet to come help out."

"Yeah, he was."

"He tells me you two are together. That's great! I'm just sorry we had to drag him away from you for a week."

"Oh, that's okay. You needed him more than I did."

"Uh oh, here he is. He's not going to be too happy I called you--" Lorelai laughed as she heard a scuffle and Luke's voice yell, "Liz!"

"She's still alive, right?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's vicious with that cast though. Sorry she called, she's such a sneak."

"It's okay. At least you have a sibling to fight with."

"Believe me, sometimes they're more trouble than they're worth." Lorelai heard Liz object in the background. "So what are you up to?"

"I'm over at Sookie's actually. I better get back."

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Lorelai beamed. "Good. And Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't changed my mind."

His voice softened. "Good to hear."

It was well past three a.m. that morning when Lorelai was startled awake by a pounding downstairs.

"What the hell?" She mumbled as she pulled on her slippers and padded over to the window. Luke's truck was in the driveway. Lorelai did a little jump in the air and flew downstairs. "Hey," she smiled at him as he stood on her porch, hands in his pockets. "Come in. I bet you're exhausted."

"It was worth it." Luke stepped inside and before she'd wrapped her mind around the fact that Luke was here, his lips were on hers and Lorelai's mind went whirling in a different direction.

"Well good to know I wasn't exaggerating it in my head." She breathed as they broke apart. "I'm so glad you're back." She shifted awkwardly under his gaze.

His mouth twitched at the corners like it did when he was trying not to laugh. "I'm glad too."

"You want something to drink? Tea?"

"I don't want to keep you up." Lorelai hadn't even realized until just then that they were still about two feet apart from each other and Luke's hand was on her arm.

"Are you kidding? I want to hear all about Liz and TJ. And being a renaissancer? Renaissance person, I guess."

Luke chuckled. "The place where they had it was a lot nicer than I thought. The town was in between these ranges of mountains, we'll have to go there sometime."

Lorelai froze for a second. Who was this Luke and what had happened to the old one?

Then she realized she didn't even care. A lot of things had changed that night at the Dragonfly and this one, she hoped, was for the better.

"So how's the inn? Did the second round go well?"

Lorelai smiled, comprehending his look. "Oh, that's not until tomorrow. But I think it'll go smoothly."

"How about dinner afterwards? To celebrate?"

"Perfect. So did you have to wear a fruity outfit?"

"Lorelai!"

"You did! Ha, I knew it. Did Liz take pictures?" Luke laughed and shook his head.

fade out

_fin_


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: This is the second part of the one shot stories I'm writing post-ep. This is the post-episode pick up for A Messenger, Nothing More. **

**Guys Make Passes At Girls Who Wear Glasses**

"Lorelai?" Luke looked up in surprise as she crossed the diner. "Where's Rory?"

"At home, asleep. Jet lag. And I figured, hey, I bet Luke's still up and I haven't seen him for seven weeks either." She stopped at the end of the counter. "I missed you." His eyes fell to the necklace she had on, _his_ necklace and back up to her bright blue eyes, which were focused on him. _Kiss her, damn it._ Lorelai held her breath until Luke's lips actually reached her own and then her thoughts were a blur again: why hadn't she followed Luke to Maine? Why hadn't she known he was such a damn good kisser?

"You should add that to your resume," she smiled as they broke apart, Luke's hands still on her waist.

"Good to know." His breath was hot on her lips as he leaned in again.

"Hey, you're not trying to seduce me before you tell me Grog Girl Annie tried to make a pass at you, are you?"

"Lorelai," Luke chuckled.

"Just checking." Lorelai replied innocently. "Because seven weeks is a long time to--" She was cut off by Luke's lips on hers again. "Mmm, what else have you got hidden under that flannel?"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Dirty!" He whispered. Lorelai collapsed against him, giggling.

"Priceless. So is this considered 'hooking up'?"

"In the most adolescent sense of the word, yes. But since we are adults, I think," he looked at Lorelai. "How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. I need to get away from the Dragonfly. It was driving me nuts."

"Good. Sorry I was gone for so long." Lorelai was suddenly aware that Luke was rubbing her arms ever so softly.

"Couldn't be helped," she shrugged.

"Well at least we kept it from the town this way," Luke observed. Lorelai laughed. "Although Liz knows. She caught me picking out the necklace for you. She said you were my TJ."

"Oh God," Lorelai groaned. "Don't say that."

"That's what I said."

"So no passes were made by any fair maidens?" Lorelai tried again.

Luke couldn't help but smile. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Lorelai replied too quickly. Luke crossed his arms and looked at her knowingly. "Maybe a little. I mean, we kissed and then you left and I didn't want anything to happen before we could...try this." She sighed.

Luke smiled and drew her close again. "No fair maidens. Only you." Lorelai blushed.

"So tomorrow?" Luke asked. "7? I'll pick you up."

"Ooh, fancy. Seven's perfect. I might actually be ready on time." Luke laughed.

"Soo I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lorelai made a face. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Luke glanced at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. And I still need to clean up."

"I'll help."

Luke was astonished. "You'll what?"

"I'll help. I used to be a maid you know."

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to. It'll go faster that way."

"I don't turn down free help."

"Who said it was free?" Lorelai teased. Luke rolled his eyes and handed her a cloth and a spray bottle. Lorelai started in the far corner of the diner. "So any more Ren Faire gossip I should know about?"


	3. Episode 3

A/N: This is eeriely similar to **netherfield**'s post-ep 3 piece.

**Something Old, Something New**

"_You still in?"_

"_You bet I am.."_

Lorelai slipped her hand into Luke's as they left the town meeting.

"You sure you still want to catch the movie? We can do something else."

"No, the movie's great. Unless you don't want to go--" She looked at him.

"No, we're going. We never got that movie date."

"Oh, that's right! You had to go be heroic and save Liz and TJ." Luke rolled his eyes as he opened the truck door for her. "You're going to hold that over my head for a long time aren't you?"

"You kissed me and then you left!" Lorelai pretended to pout until Luke leaned in for a kiss. "Mmm."

They were quiet for a minute as they drove out of the town square. "Luke?" Lorelai asked, looking down at her feet. She'd just painted her toenails and one was already chipped.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said? At the meeting? That you would move if--"

"Hey, let's take this one thing at a time, okay? I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"No, I, uh, well, I wouldn't want you to move." Luke glanced at her. "Even if this doesn't work. Okay?" She put a hand on his thigh.

"Okay," he smiled and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"What movie are we seeing?"

"Does it matter?" Lorelai caught Luke's look and blushed.

"No, I guess not."

"Since we won't be paying attention to the movie." Luke winked at her.

"Dirty," she smiled.

_

* * *

_

_The toe of Lorelai's shoe caught on a rock and she tripped slightly. "Whoa," Luke steadied her from behind. _

"_You sure you didn't have too much champagne?" He teased. _

"_Luuke," she laughed, keenly aware of his hand still on her hip. She looked up to see that intense look he wore so often nowadays, the one that usually made her blush and her body tingle. This time she didn't look down, she leaned in for a kiss. Quickly one of Luke's hands was stroking her bare shoulder, the other tightly around her. _

"_How about we continue the date over coffee?" Lorelai queried, her eyes twinkling. _

_Luke gave her a look but didn't speak, opening the door for her. The conversation on the way back to Stars Hollow wasn't stilted—the awkwardness had seemed to melt away over dinner. Lorelai's mind would fall to the horoscope every few minutes and she would smile and steal glances at Luke. _

_They only fell silent again as they entered the darkened diner. "It's quiet," Lorelai whispered. _

"_A good kind of quiet," Luke's husky voice in her ear sent chills down her spine and she leaned into him. _

"_You know," she said between kisses. "You were very strategic about this whole date thing."_

_Luke chuckled against her mouth and the slight scruff on his chin scraped hers. "How so?"_

"_You knew I would be alone," Lorelai moaned slightly as Luke's hand grazed the top of her hip under her shirt. "And Rory would be at school. Smart man." _

"_Lorelai, you know I didn't--"_

"_Yes, I know." She put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up and keep going." Luke obeyed, leading her upstairs. _

_Once they were in Luke's apartment, clothes fell to the floor and Lorelai fell back on his bed. "Now aren't you glad I made you buy a double bed?"_

_Luke grunted in acknowledgement as he kissed his way along Lorelai's jaw line and down her neck. Lorelai slid her hands down Luke's surprisingly muscular arms. How had she not noticed how hot he was all these years? She could barely make it out in the dim light but she spotted his tattoo. "Oh my God, Luke Danes, tell me that is not a tattoo on your right bicep."_

_He looked sheepish. "It is." _

"_And you keep it covered? Why?" She whined and Luke laughed, pulling her back towards him. _

* * *

Luke refused to give in and see _Wimbledon_, so they went to see _Sky Captain_ instead.

"Does Angelina Jolie give you the creeps?" Lorelai asked after it was over. "Because she does me."

"Well she was the villain."

"No, but I mean, do you find her attractive?"

Luke scrunched up his face. "Did she date Billy Bob Thornton?"

"Married."

"Then no." Lorelai laughed. "So are we going home? Or do you want to get coffee?"

"I have beer at the house."

"I have beer at my apartment."

Lorelai's eyes glittered as Luke pulled her towards him. "Hmm. Quandary." She smiled.

"Let's go to your house."

"Mmm, do you really want Babette and Miss Patty spying on us?"

"Okay, my apartment." Luke nuzzled her neck before they started the drive back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

"Oh, I got something new for the apartment today." Luke said as they walked up the steps. "You'll have to see if you notice." He opened the door and flicked on the lights.

"Well, since it was dark in here last night--" She turned toward the sink and gasped. "You didn't. Luke!" She bounced over to the counter where a new coffeemaker sat. "It's so pretty."

"No more floorshows."

"Not even for you?"

"Well, that's different." Luke smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, Luke." She gave him a long kiss. "So no more wearing your flannel either?" She pouted as they broke apart.

"You can wear all the flannel you want. It works for ya." Lorelai kicked off her shoes and gave Luke another kiss.

_fin_


	4. Episode 4

**Trust Me**

Lorelai took the bag with all the good-smelling food Luke had made her and waited for him to tidy up the kitchen. She sat on the stairs, her stomach grumbling, and looked around her living room. A pair of Luke's boots were on the floor between her couch and coffee table and one of his jackets was slung over the banister. Already there were signs of him in her house. Not that she minded, it just had never happened so fast before. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the food again and sighed. Maybe she should have just let him fix her breakfast and then told him later that she didn't want things to change too fast. Although at this point, she wasn't sure there was much she could do about it. She guessed she and Luke were similar in that way—they both found it hard to get out of their individual routines.

"Okay," Luke entered the room to find her hunched over the bag. "I'm ready."

Lorelai put the bag down and stood, leaning towards him. His arms slid around her waist naturally. "I'm sorry about breakfast. I didn't mean to be picky."

"It's fine," he murmured.

"No, it's not. I need to try harder." She looked down for a second. "It was sweet of you to make me breakfast."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

She slid her hand in his and grabbed a jacket, ready to go. As they walked toward the center of town, she had an idea. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's eat up in your apartment."

A shy smile crossed Luke's face. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Lorelai attempted to clean up downstairs as everyone started to file out of the diner. She reassured Sookie she would be fine on her own and flipped off the lights once her friend had left to check on her son. Music still wafted from the town square as Lorelai made her way around the diner, tearing down the streamers and making sure all red, white and blue remnants would be gone by morning. It was the least she could do after Luke had relented and let her use the diner for the post-election party. Lorelai was standing on a chair to reach the last of the streamers and missed the creak on the stair.

"Hey," Luke's voice startled her.

"OhmyGod," she began to lose her balance but caught herself. Luke had dashed across the room to help her. "I'm fine," she smiled up at him, a red streamer in one hand. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Not with that racket I wasn't." Luke scowled outside and Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't think you would still be here," his face softened as he took the streamer from her hand and tore it down from the opposing corner.

"Well that's a much more efficient way than mine," she marveled. "I thought I could at least clean a little since you let us use the diner. Plus I'm not tired."

"You can stay." Luke offered again.

"Alright," she said softly, cocking her head.

"What?" She was looking at him funny.

"We're doing this right, aren't we?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't think there's a certain way we have to do anything, Lorelai. Like you said, we're still learning."

"Just be us." She said softly.

"Yeah."

"Does it seem..._fast_ to you?"

"Maybe a little." Luke lied, knowing Lorelai occupied most of his thoughts. Most of his dreams as well. "But we're still okay?"

"Yeah, we are." She smiled.

"And you would tell me if we weren't?" He questioned.

She frowned. "Please trust me, Luke."

"I always have."

"Thank you," she leaned into him and his lips met hers.

Luke smiled as they broke apart, his hand running through her hair. "Let's go to bed."


	5. Episode 5

**Breakdown**

Lorelai leaned her head on Luke's shoulder as she finished her beer.

"Should I call Rory and apologize?" Luke wondered outloud. Lorelai smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just let her be mad for tonight. I'm sure she'll be fine about it tomorrow." Luke still looked worried. "But if it'll make you feel better, I'll call her and ask her about lunch tomorrow. How's that?"

"Perfect. Thank you." He kissed her softly.

"For now, you can take me to bed."

"That, I can do." He winked at her as he scooped her off the couch.

"Cool hand!" She laughed. Luke kissed Lorelai's neck down to where it met her shoulder and then blew a raspberry. She laughed again, ruffling his hair.

"Luke?" She was still all of a sudden underneath him, serious.

"Yeah," he stroked the back of her neck.

"Thank you for being so worried about Rory. You've always taken care of her. God knows her dad doesn't."

Luke kissed her forehead. "And I apologize if I overstepped my bounds tonight, Lorelai."

"If you think my daughter deserves a prince, I'm not going to question you. Although, in my experience, diner men outrank princes."

Luke chuckled. "Dated lots of princes, have you?"

Lorelai frowned and nodded. "Lots."

"Let's get you to bed." Luke placed another kiss across her lips and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Mmm, you take such good care of me." He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rory? Are you busy?"

"Hey, I was just getting ready to go to the library. Why?"

"Luke and I thought we'd drop by and take you out for lunch."

"Oh."

"Luke worries about you, that's all."

"I can take care of myself. And that's still no excuse for how he treated Dean."

"I know you can, babe. And no, it's not, but I know he feels terrible about it."

Rory sighed. "So what time are you coming? I have a test later this week."

"We'll be there as soon as Luke can get away. So go, study, I'll call you when we're closer."

"Alright, bye mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke arrived at Lorelai's with a bag of coffee in hand. "Ooh, for me?"

"No, it's for Rory. I thought she might miss my coffee."

"I'm sure she does," Lorelai smiled.

"We're still on for lunch, right?"

"Yup, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai knocked on Rory's door and where there was no reply, tried the handle. "Hello? Rory?" She called. "I hope Paris isn't here," she whispered to Luke.

Rory breezed in behind them. "Hey," she panted, out of breath. "I got stuck talking to someone. You ready?"

"Luke brought you something." Lorelai pointed. Luke handed her the bag of coffee.

"This is diner coffee!" She practically squealed. "Thanks so much, Luke. The coffee here isn't the same."

"No problem. And if you want to make it even better, buy some nutmeg and sprinkle it in. That's the secret," he winked.

"Mmm, sounds good." Rory shut the bag in her desk drawer. "Mom, where to?"

"Moe's!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai excused herself when they got to the restaurant.

"Thanks again for the coffee, Luke. I really miss home sometimes."

Luke nodded. "You're lucky though, you have your whole life to see the world."

"Yeah, but having your home in a place like Stars Hollow wouldn't be too bad."

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry about the other night. I have no room to comment on your relationship with Dean. That's your business."

Rory held his gaze for a moment. "It's okay, Luke."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai returned then but Rory just nodded.

"Everything okay?" Lorelai frowned at Rory, who to Luke's horror, had tears in her eyes. "Rory, sweetie?" She shot a glance at Luke.

"It's not—I'm okay." She sniffled, pulling herself back together. "I just started thinking the other night, things are so different now. I'm different. Why did I think things would change with Dean? Did I really think things would work out this time? I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm saying. I feel like I don't even have time to think about it because classes are in full-force and--"

"Sweetie, slow down." Lorelai slipped into the side of Rory's booth, giving her a hug. "No one is pushing you to be with Dean, okay? I'll support whatever you do. You didn't have a boyfriend last year, I'm sure it is hard to balance a relationship and your school work."

"Sometimes I just want to be about ten years older, so I can have what you and Luke do." Luke smiled a little and Lorelai sent him a sad smile across the table.

"And you'll have it, I'm sure." Lorelai squeezed her shoulder and slid back in next to Luke. He laced his fingers through hers.

"Of course you will," Luke echoed.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, Luke. Rory wore a small smile until their food came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow," Luke said when they dropped Rory off.

"I know. I feel awful."

"She's a smart kid," Luke reassured her. "She has you to talk to. She'll figure it out." Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand.

"I hope. She's right about one thing though."

"What?"

"That we're lucky. I'm lucky. I don't think I've told you how wonderful this is for me. I'm not scared, I feel safe and comfortable. It's--"

"A nice change?"

"Yes," she breathed. "We don't have to work to get to know each other because we already do."

"I just get to find out all the little things I didn't know."

Lorelai made a face. "That's probably a little scary. But you're good at putting up with me."

"Back at ya," Luke kissed her softly as they walked back to the Jeep.

fin


	6. Episode 6

**Same Mistakes**

"I'll take a quick shower and be down in ten minutes. Okay?"

Luke caught her around the waist and gave her a quick kiss. "Take your time." As Lorelai disappeared up the stairs, the phone rang. "Lorelai?" No answer.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" A distinctly male voice said.

"Who's this?" Luke demanded.

"Uh, this is Chris. Is Lorelai around?"

Luke almost dropped the phone. "This is Luke Danes."

"Oh, Luke from the diner? How are you? I guess you're around to help Lorelai out with some repairs," Chris said a little too cheerily.

"Uh, not exactly." Luke shook his head. "Why are you calling?"

"I was having some problems with Gigi a couple days ago and Lorelai helped me out." Luke gritted his teeth at Chris's shortening of her name.

"Oh, well, that's good. I'll tell her to call you back." The hell I will, he thought.

"Thanks. Have a good night."

"Yeah. You too." Luke had to control himself not to throw the phone on the floor.

Lorelai came down the stairs a few minutes later, shrugging on her jacket. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I am. You had a call while you were gone." Luke said calmly.

"Who was it?"

"Chris." Lorelai froze on the stairs.

"What?" Lorelai looked shocked and for a moment, Luke thought maybe Chris had made it all up. "I talked to him the other day about Gigi, but--"

"God damn it, Lorelai!" Lorelai shut her mouth quickly and stayed on the bottom stair, watching Luke pace the room. "Did you even consider, well, anything?"

"Luke, I didn't--"

"You didn't even think about it."

"Chris needed help. I don't--"

"Has he ever dropped everything to help you? No! I know he's hurt you, Lorelai and now he's here to hurt us."

"You can't say that. You don't even know him."

"Do not defend him to me, Lorelai, I know plenty."

"Chris would never—you and I are--"

"What, Lorelai?" Luke snapped.

"I don't know how you can turn this on me. Yes, I didn't tell you but that was because I knew you would act like this! You can't tell me you've never helped out a friend or given someone a second chance. What about Rachel? Or Liz?"

"Family's different. And so is Rachel. That was one time, and if I remember correctly you were all for it."

"Because I wanted you to be happy."

"Does Chris make you happy?" Luke asked, and Lorelai had to remind herself to breathe.

"What do you mean? Does he make me smile? Yes. Is he my friend? Yes. But he doesn't make me happy the way you do."

"Aw, Lorelai."

"No, I want you to understand. I want you to be able to trust me." Her voice caught in her throat. "Chris and I have a history, yes, but that was two decades ago. And even then, things would have never worked out." She looked up at Luke. "Chris knows me as the 16-year-old Lorelai. But I'm not 16 anymore. And I want someone who knows the adult me, who has watched me grow and mess up and raise a kid. That's you, Luke."

Luke sighed. "God, I'm sorry." He walked over and squeezed in next to her on the stair. "I do trust you, Lorelai. But trust is a tricky thing." Lorelai linked her arm through his and squeezed his hand. "I just wish you had told me."

Lorelai nodded. "I know. I really meant to but then it seemed like the more I let time pass, the more it would have made you upset."

"Just tell me. That way I don't fly off the handle in the middle of your living room."

Lorelai half smiled. "Sometimes I kind of miss grumpy Luke. But sweet Luke is better."

"It's a good thing. You're stuck with him."

"I can deal with that," she beamed at him.

"You ready to go?" He asked, nudging her with his elbow.

"You better not forget the Red Vines this time," she replied, letting him lead her out of the house.


	7. Episode 7

**They Don't Know **

_The next morning_

"Luke, I'm so sorry my parents are acting like this." Lorelai apologized again as she got ready to leave.

"It's fine, Lorelai. Like I said, I made it through."

"But it's not fine for my parents to insult you and coerce you into things you don't want to do."

"They do it to you."

Lorelai had to laugh. "Yes, but I'm their daughter. They don't even _know_ you."

They don't know you either, he thought. "I don't want this to be a big thing." Luke sighed, knowing Lorelai was not to be swayed where her parents were concerned.

"It's a big deal to me."

He smiled at her. "Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Lorelai slipped into Luke's arms for a kiss before heading home to change for work. On the way, her phone rang and she sighed. It was Chris. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked bitterly.

"I have a trip to Hartford in a couple days. I'm looking for a place to stay. Any suggestions?"

"I'm sure my parents would love to have you. But since I don't want another Gilmore family feud on my hands, I'd suggest a room at the Dragonfly."

"Sounds great. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Um, yeah. Just call Michel and book a room." She gave him the number and hung up.

_Friday_

Lorelai tried to smile as her mom opened the door. "Hi, mom."

"Hello, Lorelai. I see your male friend isn't with you this evening."

"Luke, mom." Lorelai gritted her teeth. "No, he isn't. I didn't know he was invited."

"A friend of yours is...well, he can come next week. For now, we already have a guest."

"Really? Who?" Lorelai was suspicious, sure it was some set up for her or a boring, old friend of her mother's.

"Christopher!" Lorelai's mouth dropped. "Why aren't you happy? I hear you've been spending some time together, I think that's wonderful--"

"I went to help him with Gigi once. And he called and asked me to recommend a place to stay. Since I own an inn, I thought it might be a good idea to plug it a little." Lorelai didn't care if she sounded condescending, her mother deserved it.

"Why were you helping with Gigi in the first place? Isn't that woman around?"

"Sherry, mom." Lorelai sighed as she followed Emily into the living room for a drink. "And no, Sherry took a job in Paris."

"Well, I'm sure Chris will need lots of help with Gigi."

"I already raised a kid. I'm not raising another."

"What if you and this diner man have children?"

"Mom, please. His name is Luke. You know this. I thought you liked Luke."

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Emily almost spit out her drink.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe because he came to Rory's birthday party, or drove me to the hospital to see dad, or helped fix stuff around the house, or loaned me $30,000 to open the inn. He's there for me and Rory. Not to mention that he loves me!" She threw up her hands.

"Lorelai, I--"

"Let me finish. And it _kills_ me mom, it _hurts_ that you and dad would attack him like you did. You don't even know him. Oh, never mind that he's sweet and good to your daughter; he's not a rich business man from Hartford or New York, so he's not good enough!" Lorelai wiped at the tears threatening to spill over. "If you ever stopped to consider how I feel or what I want, you would see that I'm in a really really good place right now."

"Lorelai, you don't have to so spiteful." Emily sat there, unruffled as usual. It just spurred Lorelai on.

"I think I get to be a little spiteful, mom." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Emily's voice rose as she followed Lorelai out to the foyer.

"Home. I can't stand it. Tell Chris I'm sorry I missed him." Lorelai rushed out before Emily could reply. Emily was not getting the last word tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luuuuke?"

"Lorelai? Are you okay?" Luke was afraid to know why Lorelai was calling him upset. He hated not being able to comfort her. "Lorelai, please tell me you're okay," he choked out.

"I'm okay," she sobbed. She had pulled off the road outside Hartford when she realized she couldn't even see the road through her tears. "My parents--"

Luke's jaw clenched. "Don't even finish that sentence. Just come home. Okay? I'll be there."

"Thank you," she sniffled.

When she finally pulled up to her house, Luke was waiting on the steps and in a heartbeat he was opening the Jeep door for her.

"Promise me I'll never have to go to that house again," she whispered as she fell into Luke's arms.

"I wish I could." He ran his thumb across her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Gah!" Lorelai stomped her foot in frustration. "They actually tried to tell me you weren't good enough. Do they even know you?" Luke was caught halfway between shock of her parents' disapproval and awe of Lorelai sticking up for him. "I told them they had no right to tell me who to date, especially when you're there for me. You're good for me. Oh God," Lorelai buried her head in his chest.

"What?" He frowned.

"Chris may call. He's in town and they invited him to dinner tonight without telling me."

"Ah geez, Lorelai. I've heard you talk about them for years and I never realized--"

"You never realized people could be this horrible? Yeah. Welcome to Survivor, how does it feel?"

Luke kissed her softly. "Well, we're not letting your parents, of all people, mess this up."

Lorelai let out a bitter laugh. "You catch on quick. I like that in a man."

"Years of practice," he winked.

Lorelai smiled and sighed against him. "I'm happy, are you happy?"

"Very."

"That's all that matters to me."

"I know. Thank you."

"Back at ya." She squeezed his hand as they headed into the house.


	8. Episode 8

**Things Change, Kid**

_What if she comes home drunk?_ Lorelai flashed back to that night with Max as she heard Rory clamber across the porch and open the door.

"Mom!" She said loudly. Lorelai just gave her a look of reproach from her seat on the couch.

"You better go to bed, Rory. We can talk in the morning." Rory looked somber for a moment but did as she was told, the door to her room shutting with a bang. Lorelai hugged herself as a tear slipped down her cheek. Headlights flickered across the walls again and Lorelai greeted Luke at the door. He looked exhausted but frowned when he saw Lorelai.

"What's wrong?"

Lorelai sighed. "Rory came home from that party drunk," she breathed.

"Ah geez," Luke enveloped her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Lorelai shook her head, clinching her fists. "I hate them for doing this to her. They know she would do anything to please them and they're manipulating her to get what they want."

"I'm afraid to ask what that is."

"Someone who's not me," Lorelai said resignedly.

"And you raised Rory to not be that way either. Maybe she feels like she should be, but she'll figure it out." Luke reassured her, rubbing her shoulders.

But will she realize it soon enough? Lorelai wondered. "So did TJ ever leave?"

Luke groaned. "He fell asleep."

Lorelai chuckled. "I think we need a getaway house."

"Definitely. I'll buy that one Liz and TJ looked at," Luke teased.

Lorelai smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. "Do you want to come in? Have some cheesecake?"

"You didn't eat it all yet?" Luke was surprised. "Was it that bad?"

"No, it's delicious. I just ate too much. There's a little left. Come in, I'll make some tea," Lorelai insisted.

"I better not if Rory's here."

"Don't be silly, she'll be passed out until noon tomorrow."

"Lorelai, I--"

"Please stay. I need you here."

"Of course." He let her lead him into the living room where the cheesecake sat, half-finished and The Daily Show flickering on the TV.

"Be right back," she whispered. Lorelai started the tea, convincing herself not to listen at Rory's door to make sure she wasn't still awake. She slipped back into the living room and Luke gave her a kiss as she sat down.

"You sure you don't want anymore?" He asked, pointing to the cheesecake. Lorelai shook her head.

"I don't feel very good." Luke nodded solemnly, slipping an arm around her. Lorelai sighed and put her chin on his shoulder. Luke chuckled at a joke as The Daily Show returned but Lorelai didn't react, just got up to make the tea.

"Hey, everything will be fine," Luke said as she handed him a mug. "You'll get through this." He rubbed her shoulder and she shot him a small smile.

"Thanks. I know Rory's different from me, I guess I didn't realize how different." Lorelai shuddered. "It was horrible. She got out of a limo with about 15 guys, in her nice dress and her hair up, and she had on this diamond necklace and tiara my mother must have given her."

"So you never wanted to wear a diamond necklace and tiara?" Luke frowned. "Rory's just acting like a princess."

"Yeah well, I hope she learns that royalty isn't all its cracked up to be." Lorelai took his hand. "Sorry, I don't mean to be so crabby after you stayed with me."

"I know, it's okay." Lorelai finished her tea and cuddled up next to Luke. The next thing she remembered was stirring slightly at almost 5 a.m. as Luke left for work. Lorelai finally got up at ten and peeked into Rory's room. She had collapsed on her bed, her curls falling around her face. Lorelai busied herself around the house for a couple hours before Rory shuffled out of her room.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"God, is it really 12? Why didn't you wake me up? I have a ton of work to do."

"Going back to campus already?" Lorelai frowned. "Why didn't you just get the limo to drive you and the boys back last night?"

"Look, yesterday wasn't the best day for me, so just lay off, okay?" Rory snapped.

"Fine, I'm leaving for Luke's. You can come when you're ready. Or not. Your choice." Without waiting for her daughter's reply, she marched off to the diner.

"You could have waited ten minutes," Rory replied when she showed up 20 minutes later, face scrubbed and dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"I was starving. You know how I get crabby with an empty stomach."

"Do I," Luke interjected. "Morning, Rory."

"Hey, Luke." Rory ordered and sat looking around the diner. "You're quiet," she noted.

"I was just a little disappointed last night. I know you're in college but I thought--"

"I know. Like I said, I had a bad night."

"Well, explain. What happened in between your call and you showing up last night smelling like scotch?" Lorelai knew she was being impossible, but she didn't really care.

"Dean."

"He came to the party?" Lorelai frowned over her mug of coffee.

"I told him to pick me up at 8:30. I was busy and so I was late and he saw some of those guys..." She trailed off. "He looked so hurt, mom."

"Oh sweetie," she breathed. "I tried to tell my parents last night that you didn't need another boyfriend."

"It's useless telling them anything apparently." Rory shrugged.

"You don't have to do what they want you to, you know."

"I know, but I just thought--"

"That things might get better for them? No, they just need to deal with that separately from you and me. Emily and Richard Gilmore reuniting to destroy our love lives isn't going to turn their relationship around." Lorelai breathed. She had promised not to take her anger out on her daughter. "I—I realized last night that maybe you do want this though. I just thought after telling you how awful it all was--"

"I think I can figure that out for myself," Rory snapped. "There are some guys I'm friends with, that I like. They make me feel better."

"Oh." Lorelai tried to be understanding. "I just worry about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm not so sure after last night."

"Mom," Rory whined.

"Sorry," she shook her head. "It's going to take some adjusting for me, okay? I never imagined you'd run to the things I ran away from. Is this really what you want?"

"I—I don't know. Maybe." Rory sighed.

"I guess I don't see your grandparents' world as being you."

"No, that's not _you_, mom."

"Just promise me you won't forget what you're working for? You're supposed to be standing in a foxhole somewhere, blowing the world away with your charm and beauty as bombs go off around you, not standing in the middle of some dull cocktail party flirting with some guy with a trust fund." Lorelai glanced over at Luke, who smiled at her. For the millionth time since Rory came home, she imagined what things would have been like if she had followed her parents' advice almost two decades ago.

I wouldn't be here. I would have a huge house and a maid and a college degree, but I wouldn't have the inn, Rory, or Luke. She looked at Rory, who was eating. _This is so much better, kid. _


	9. Episode 11

**A/N: Sorry I didn't write any missing scenes for episodes 9 and 10. I was in the midst of finals and not feeling too inspired. I hope you enjoy this one though. **

**5.11:** _Women of Questionable Morals_

**And the Winner is…**

Lorelai had a hard time sleeping that night too. Not because she had a tequila hangover but because she hated keeping things from him. She listened to Luke breathing and berated herself for not telling him when she had her chance. Lorelai didn't remember being this bothered by something as little as a lie (because usually the lie was for the other person's own benefit, a white lie if you will) in past relationships. Maybe she was growing a conscience or maybe she was scared of screwing things up with Luke. And telling him about Chris had seemed more risky. Now she knew the lie was.

Luke turned over in his sleep, his arm sliding around her waist. "Lu?" She whispered, hoping he was awake. She touched his hand. "Luke?" She tried again.

"Mmm," he murmured.

"Luke, I need to tell you something."

"Now?" He groaned. "Can't it wait for morning?" He asked groggily.

"No, it can't." Lorelai sat up in bed. Luke looked at her, bleary eyed. "You were right."

"About what?"

"About me lying."

"You had a headache, so what?" Luke frowned at her.

"Well it wasn't because—Chris's dad died."

Luke's face softened. "Oh, Lorelai," he started.

"No wait. Chris's dad died and I went over to his mom's house to see him and I ended up staying too long and we had some tequila so that's why I looked so beautiful yesterday morning." She finished sarcastically, letting out a long sigh.

"Lorelai," Luke said slowly. Her hands couldn't seem to stop shaking. "It's fine. I trust you."

"You—you do?" Lorelai shook her head in disbelief. "Because I don't trust me."

"I don't understand."

"Luke, you _know_ me. I run away and I stand up friends who need their diners painted and I tell them how to raise their nephews and not to live with their girlfriends." Luke put a hand over Lorelai's mouth.

_You know, none of this is any of your business. _

_It's absolutely my business._

"Stop, please. I know you did all those things, but you also gave me advice when Rachel was in town, helped run the diner when my uncle died and came to get me out of jail. And that's why I trust you."

_You are not your uncle. I mean, would Louie ever build someone a chuppah, or help fix things around someone's house without being asked, or make a special coffee cake with balloons for a girl's sixteenth birthday? _

_Rory told you about that?_

Lorelai couldn't help it, a smile spread across her face and she squeezed Luke's hand.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"I know."

"And that's why I didn't tell you. Because I thought you would be jealous. I thought you would think I still have feelings for Chris."

"Well," Luke caved. "I trust you, Lorelai, but that doesn't keep me from being jealous. But you and Chris have known each other a long time, you knew his parents, it's fine."

"We've known each other a long time too." Lorelai reminded him.

Luke chuckled, soft and low. "Yes, I know." Lorelai felt his warm hand on her stomach as he kissed her, his scruff tickling her chin and cheeks.

"We've been through a lot together, I guess." She sighed happily.

"The benefits of living in the same town," he replied.

"But I mean we have. Just us. And that's why we're different," she let out a breath, as she continued on. "Chris may know about my past, how I snuck out of my house and went to parties and rode next to him when he wrecked his first car, but he doesn't know how I raised a kid on my own or started my own inn or watched me go though relationship after relationship. That's you, Luke."

"So I win?" He teased.

"You do indeed," she smiled. "In more ways than one." Luke raised his eyebrows at Lorelai, who giggled as Luke tackled her, pinning her down on the mattress, kissing her again.

"Get some sleep," his eyes twinkled down at her. "Those blue eyes deserve to get some rest."

She nodded, sliding down under the sheets as he reached across her to switch off the lamp. "Thank you, Lorelai, for telling me." He murmured in the dark as he reached for her hand.

"You're welcome."


	10. Episode 13: End of the Beginning

**A/N: This picks up a couple days after Wedding Bell Blues. I already posted this as a separate one shot, so if it sounds familiar, that's why. **

**End of the Beginning**

_The time between meeting and finally leaving is  
Sometimes called falling in love._

_-_Lisa Loeb, "Falling in Love"

Lorelai is never sure which part of movies she's liked the best. The beginning can be alternately thrilling or boring, taking a long time to introduce you to the characters. The middle is usually full of good parts, funny quotes and all the highs and lows of the plot, unless of course, you're watching a real piece of crap. The ending can be a resolution or a draw your own conclusions deal. Ambiguity, as Rory calls it. Lorelai doesn't like ambiguity. She likes things she can count on. And Luke is—_was_ one of those things.

It's been two weeks. Two weeks after she practically had a nervous breakdown at her parents' wedding, or rather, vow renewal, two weeks after she skipped out of work and wallowed in bed for days, two weeks of eating with Sookie at Weston's (she's sure she's gained at least five pounds from the two cupcakes she always managed to order) and two weeks after Luke declared it was "too much" and left her standing there in stupid Doose's, not knowing what to say. Two weeks and her yellow rubber boots, her Morton's salt girl boots show up on her porch.

She's late for work, so not knowing what else to do, Lorelai sighs and places them in the entryway to her house. Sookie is in a panic when she reaches the Dragonfly. Davy was up sick and she overslept and she's late starting lunch and she hasn't had time to make coffee. Deflated and antsy for her morning caffeine boost, Lorelai goes back behind the desk and restlessly sorts through the mail. Tapping her fingers against the counter, Michel gives her a look and she quietly slips outside, pulling her coat around her, the cold winter wind cutting her face and burning her eyes.

Hiking all the way back to her house, she meets and greets a few people along the way, noticing that they all still give her those pitying glances and Babette even waves her pink ribbon at Lorelai. Yes, the ribbons.

_In case of a breakup, I'll move. I'll close up Luke's Diner, I'll go far, far away, and that way you won't have to choose, okay? Every section in town can be pink._

Taylor, the kind man that he is, apparently overhead the conversation taking place in his market and by the end of the week, he was recruiting people for pink or blue ribbons. Michel had bought one as a joke and Sookie had nearly chopped his wrist off when she saw it.

Shaking her head, Lorelai lets herself back into her house and drops down in the entryway, pulling off her shoes. The rubber of the boots feels good in her hands, slick and sticky at the same time, and the bright color reminds her of one of the first raincoats she had. She would put it on and her pink boots and go jump puddles outside on the driveway until her mother figured out where she was and called her inside, scolding her, saying she was going to catch pneumonia. She admires them in the mirror in Rory's room, then slips them back off and sits down in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to brew. She stares at the boots for a second, then switches off the coffee maker and is out the door again.

She realizes she's holding her breath as she crosses the town square. When she glances behind her as she stands across the street, she's sure people are pointing and whispering, regretting those stupid ribbons on their wrists. The way the sun hits the windows she can't really see inside, just the edge of table legs and chair legs, the slight movement of people, and hot plates being brought to tables. She imagines him, one of several pictures that keep her company at night. In this one he's wiping down the counter and he glances up as she comes in, a smile starting at the corners of his mouth. He watches her drop down in a chair or stool and listens bemusedly as she rambles on about her inevitably crazy day.

She opens the door and it's no longer a picture. He's real, not one of those characters she always loves and hates in movies. She loves them because they are the best parts of any man she has ever known and hates them because she knows they don't exist. But Luke, he does exist. And he may be about as close as anyone can get to one of those guys. He does look up as she comes in, but a look of slight shock presides over the smile she imagined. She decides she can handle that.

"Hey," she says softly, sliding onto a stool. She realizes that the noise of the diner has seemed to fade away and she's not sure if it's because she is so focused on him or because everyone's attention is on the two of them.

"Hey." He goes to refill some cups and comes back to pause in front of her. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Lorelai taps her fingers on the counter as he pours her a cup. "Mmm," she inhales, taking that first, wondrous sip.

"Are you here just for coffee?" Luke inquires and she's surprised at the question.

"Yes," she answers quickly, not thinking. "I mean, no." She gulps her coffee, it's hot and it scalds her mouth, leaving her tongue slightly numb. "I saw the boots."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get them to you sooner. They waited and shipped them with my other stuff." Typical Luke stuff. This is what she expected for eight years, but not anymore.

"Your back orders," Lorelai replies, remembering it like it was yesterday. His long gray coat that she had bought him the week before, the hanger that's empty now. "How's the boat?" _Speaking of places that are empty_, she thinks. Her garage hasn't looked the same since he came to retrieve it.

"Coming along." Lorelai is tempted to ask where he moved it to, but doesn't. She squirms in her seat and it's not from caffeine finally hitting her bloodstream.

"They fit well."

"What? Oh." Luke nods, pretending to add something on his order pad so he can avoid looking at her. Lorelai doesn't look directly at Luke either, but rather the wall behind him. She can see him stealing glances at her every once in awhile, mainly when she sips her coffee.

"Yeah, the boots. They fit well." She repeats herself and immediately feels off kilter for having done so, like the conversation is getting away from her.

"Now you just need it to snow."

"You didn't believe Chris did you?" She asks suddenly, unable to stop herself. Luke looks up at her and their lines of vision finally connect. At first, Lorelai thinks Luke is going to look away, but he doesn't, his blue eyes hold hers.

"No, I don't."

"You don't? So does that mean you don't now? Or you didn't then?"

"Lorelai," Luke sighs, exasperated.

"Because if you think I'm going to—well, that was all over a long time ago." Lorelai can tell Luke is growing even more uncomfortable with the subject matter, so she stores it away for later. "Have you seen those stupid ribbons?"

"How can you not see those stupid ribbons?"

Lorelai chuckles, a low, soft chuckle and Luke cracks a ghost of a smile at her, sending a jolt through Lorelai. The constriction in her chest lightens just a little and she takes a deep breath, plunging in. "I'm glad you didn't leave. You know, like you promised."

Luke takes a long look at Lorelai, as if he can simply study her and tell if she's being sincere. Actually, Lorelai reasons, he probably can. "But I did leave, at the party"

Lorelai cuts him off. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the coffee." She slides off the stool, taking her cup with her. His eyes are sad and it comforts her to know that she allows him to let his guard down, if just for a moment. _This is real._ She leans forward and lightly places her hand on his wrist. "I'm glad you didn't leave."

"I'm glad you're not scared." Lorelai nods and turns to go, but glances back at him. He's watching her now and she smiles.

She likes the end of the beginning the best.


	11. Episode 14: Katie Misses Hubbell

**A/N: Already posted this separately as a one shot. Just consolidating some things. **

**Katie Misses Hubbell **

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way._

_waiting 'round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me._

Henry Mancini, "Moon River"

Luke wants to simply sit in his truck and watch the house. It usually makes him feel at ease, warm almost, but just now it broke his heart a little. Maybe because a piece of him is still there with Lorelai. And he's afraid he'll never get it back. He chides himself for being so nostalgic and pulls out of the driveway, but he's tempted to glance in his rear view mirror for a glimpse of her. He wanted to embrace her as soon as he saw her walk across the lawn. He had wanted to comfort her, tell her he was sorry he had made her so upset. And from the look on her face, that's what she had wanted too, but she had put up that wall. That stupid Wonderwoman, I'm Miss Independent, Lorelai wall. He shakes his head, pulling out towards the main square, fingering the pocket he placed the tape in.

Lorelai shuts the front door, not sure what to do. Her legs had been shaking outside—as much as she wanted to see Luke, she didn't; it's still too raw. She can't cry anymore, her eyes are scratchy and her sides hurt from sobbing. She needs her best friend. She quickly turns to look out the front door, but Luke's brake lights have already vanished.

She doesn't want to call Rory. She doesn't want to bother Sookie. So she does what she has for the past two days: she sits. But this time it's on the couch downstairs, pulling the blanket across her lap as she analyzes the weekend's events. Again.

She realizes she's angry with herself, why, she doesn't exactly know. Maybe for leaving the message on his machine, for pressing him to tell her what was wrong: she knows Luke has to process things, but that didn't stop her. She's angry with him too, because he's turned back into the old Luke, the withdrawn Luke, who had watched her and loved her for years, but never said a word. _I broke his heart a long time ago_, she thought. _Now he's breaking mine. _

When Luke gets back to his apartment, he sets his jacket down and it clunks against the wood of the chair. Sighing, he draws the tape out of the pocket. His fingers fumble as he puts it back in the machine, hits the rewind button. He listens to the other messages Lorelai had left him in days prior to the vow renewal: _Call me later, okay? I want to see you. _

But never "I love you." Never "all in" until now, when she was about to lose him. Lorelai's voice breaking on the machine catches his attention.

_Hey Luke, it's me. I know I'm not supposed to be calling but I'm not doing really great right now. _

Luke put his head in his hands, listening to her voice fade in and out, how she paused, like she had tonight right before she had called him her ex-boyfriend. Luke remembers Kirk telling him the next movie was going to be _The Way We Were_. He wonders if Lorelai knows this or if she thought of that movie on her own. He realizes she probably has no idea since, according to town rumor, she hasn't been out of her house in two days. _She hasn't been out of her house in two days and I did it to her._ He sighs as the messages end, then presses rewind again so he can hear her voice before he falls asleep.

Lorelai showers and dresses slowly the next morning, surprising herself as she opens the front door to walk to her car. _This feels too normal_, she thinks, knowing it shouldn't. She calls Sookie to see if she's making breakfast at the inn. She isn't, but she says she can start. Lorelai nods, her stomach rumbling as she pulls out of her driveway. She circles the town, going to the Dragonfly the back way, so she doesn't have to see everyone and their stupid ribbons, but especially so she doesn't have to see him.

Sookie is chipper and upbeat and Lorelai feels anything but. She doesn't tell Sookie about running into Luke at the market or the message she left.

She stays late, avoiding going home. She's spent too much time in that house lately, but she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Taking solace in a cup of coffee at Luke's is not an option. But she drives back through the main square anyway, noticing the glow from within the diner. She slams her foot on the brake as she noticed the sign at the Black, White and Read.

_The Way We Were. _Of course. She fishes money out of her purse and hands it to Kirk as her feet carry her inside, her eyes avoiding the pink and blue ribbon tied together on his jacket. The room is already dark, but no one is there, so she takes a seat on the couch.

_Big Red_. Luke was sitting on Big Red on Saturday night, we sat here together and watched _Pippi_.. We're Katie and Hubbell, except I'm not a Communist and he's not a writer. She doesn't even realize she's crying until someone sits down next to her. She wipes her cheek with her sleeve quickly, not wanting to see who it is. Probably someone else trying to cheer her up, wearing a pink ribbon.

But it's not. It's not anywhere close. It's Luke. For a moment, she wants to pinch herself, wants to make sure this isn't the same dream all over again. She looks at him, her eyes wide, and he looks back at her, then points to the screen.

"You should watch the movie," he says nonchalantly. She glances back at the screen, but notices the sad smile on his face. _Say something._

"Luke, I" She starts.

"Shh," he instructs. "It's the good part. Katie misses Hubbell."

"Me too," she whispers, her eyes not leaving his face.


	12. Episode 15: There Was a Moment

**A/N: Already posted this separately as a one-shot. Written for lauranobaka and desdemonax. **

**There Was A Moment**

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

_-_Wicked, "I'm Not That Girl"

_What is your problem?_

His problem was that he had stood around backstage for a week hoping to see her.

His problem was that he didn't have to worry about her keeping him up when he had early deliveries the next day. His problem was that he still looked up when the bell on the door rang, hoping it was her. His problem, mostly, was that he missed her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she smelled, the feeling of waking up next to her.

She was the only damn reason he had done this. He'd had that stupid "Tradition" song in his head for days and it was her fault.

If she saw him with the kids, something would have ached inside her and made her remember that she wanted a "middle." If she saw his toolbox, she would talk to it, call it Burt, and remember that he had left it at her house once, a long time ago, when Rachel left town for the second time. If she saw the boat, it would remind her of what they had and what they had screwed up.

Luke might have been good with tools, with building sets and fixing Lorelai's locks, but he had no idea how to fix this. Maybe because he couldn't grasp what had happened. Yes, he had been irritated and left her parents' stupid vow renewal but then she had been apologizing for being crazy and saying it was over.

She didn't realize that her craziness was what he loved.

_Well you have a whole house of special alone space. _

_Two pies_, Lorelai thought as she stalked back inside her big, empty house. She wasn't sure why being alone bothered her all of a sudden. When Rory had left for Yale, Lorelai could still remember how different the house had felt. But she had gone on. She had gotten up in the mornings and went to work. So why was it different now? _Why does it hurt so much_, Lorelai wondered.

Her house had always been open to Luke, Lorelai realized. And now it seemed odd not to have him around, breaking in some door, falling off the roof, or crawling under the house.

But she couldn't be open with Luke. That was obvious. Their words had flown at each other in rapid fire, masking their feelings, what they really wanted to say. Lorelai shook her head, hardly believing that Luke had agreed to help with the sets. Even when she had signed them up, she figured he would protest and find a way not to do it.

And now…and now, she was glad she had chosen to make the costumes at home. Less time cooped up in a room together was probably healthier for both of them.

She glanced out of her window, scowls at the fact that he's still lurking around her yard. Finally, he walked away, closing the door and climbed back in his truck.

She cursed him as she goes back out to open the garage again, hoping the breeze will dry the stick-on flowers she had added to the walls. _God, this place is ugly._ She kicked at the ground, and then picks up the hair dryer, turning it back on to help the glue on the flowers dry.

She glanced down her driveway. She had been surprised to see Luke's truck in her yard moments ago, a little thrill had gone through her, and then when he got out and started talking about the play, there had been shades of their old banter, making Lorelai actually smile for the first time in days.

_Where you were supposed to be. _Lorelai bit her lip, realizing what Luke had _really _meant. He missed her. He missed her and they had stood in her blue and pink garage arguing about everything except what was really wrong. She recognized herself in that argument, that little bit of herself she had managed to salvage. Moving to the next flower on the wall, she realized she didn't want that part of herself back. She didn't want the old Luke and Lorelai, best friends for years, and all those questions about why they didn't get together.

Tears clouded her eyes and she turned off the hair dryer, jerked the cord out of the wall, and marched back inside.

_Do you love me?_

_Do I what?_

If she took a deep enough breath, Lorelai could smell Luke's aftershave. Her brain got all fuzzy and she longed to close the gap between them, slip her hand into his.

She hadn't been lying to Rory when she said she was doing better, fine even, but this, right here, was why she wouldn't _ever _be fine. This week she had surprised herself by getting wrapped up in work and forgetting for a few hours until her headache reminded her she needed coffee (Sookie's wasn't strong enough to last her more than a couple hours) or until she returned home and saw the still broken lock.

_For 25 years…_

It had only been eight years, four months and 17 days for them. When she thought back on the past 17 days, she couldn't believe they had waited eight years. Every one of those 17 days had been miserable.

Luke couldn't stand two feet from Lorelai and not look at her. But if he didn't look at her, all he could see were the pained expressions she had worn the past couple weeks, the same ones that haunted his sleep and found him awake at 3 in the morning. From Doose's, that stupid fight in her garage. Pink and blue. If she thought he hadn't caught the not-so-subtle hint…well, how _couldn't_ he have noticed.

He had turned the words from their fight over and over in his mind. It felt all too familiar to him. This was the game they had played for years: insinuations, accusations, covering up the truths.

_I thought there was a moment. There was! There was a moment! _

By participating in this production, Luke thought he had made it pretty clear why he was doing it. But as he glanced at Lorelai and saw the tears in her eyes, he knew his actions weren't good enough. He had meant what he said at her parents' wedding: they needed to talk.

He just hoped they were both ready.

They weren't talking. They weren't talking and Lorelai hated it. She glanced at Luke, tears in her eyes. She didn't want them to end up as Teyve and Golde—even if they did—at least she would have had 25 years with Luke. And 25 years was all she wanted right now. Hell, all she wanted was a second chance.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was closing the gap, speaking to him swiftly, in earnest. "Luke, I'm sorry about earlier."

"We should talk." Luke spoke at the same time. He sighed.

Lorelai found it hard to breathe for a second. "Now?"

"I know how it ends." _But I don't know how we end._ "Let's go," Luke nodded towards the door.

"Okay," Lorelai said warily, glancing back at the stage and turning back only to find Carrie in their path. "Where are you two going?" She demanded.

"We were just leaving, Car," Lorelai said through gritted teeth. Luke glanced at Lorelai in amusement.

"It's okay," Lulu assured her softly, stepping up behind Carrie. "You two go ahead, we have things under control here." Luke took hold of Lorelai's wrist and weaved around the two women. Lorelai smiled inwardly, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Luke in admiration.

"Where are we going?" She wondered aloud as they stepped outside. It was unseasonably warm for Connecticut, but it was still cold and windy and Lorelai walked closer to Luke.

"You need coffee." He stated simply. Lorelai noticed this. It wasn't a question, it was a known fact to him. She'd been away too long, she simply needed his coffee. What he may or may not have realized was she needed him even more.

As Luke unlocked the door and switched on the lights, Lorelai realized how much she had missed this place. The bells tinkling over the door, the smell of grease and coffee, all the things she loved. She had forgotten what it was like to sit in here with Luke when it was dark outside and the town was quiet. It was familiar. And things had felt all but familiar these past couple weeks. He presented her with a mug.

"God, I missed this." She said after her first sip and the look on Luke's face was unreadable. "I missed you," she clarified softly.

"I was just…I was so frustrated, Lorelai. I was frustrated because I know I'll never fit in with your parents…"

"Neither do I," she stated simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"But it bothers me more than it does you. They don't think I'm good enough and that's just…it's really hard to deal with." Luke's expression was pained and Lorelai knew he was probably thinking of his own parents.

"That's because they don't _know_ you," Lorelai insisted. She couldn't believe how easy this was. Maybe they just hadn't gotten to the hard part yet. Things had always been easier with Luke, except, of course, for loving him. That was the hardest thing she had ever done, but it was a part of her now. And she realized it was the same for him. "They don't know that you've taken care of me, I mean really taken care of me and Rory for years. They don't know that, Luke."

"And then there's Chris," Luke spit out.

"Yeah." Lorelai glanced down at her mug. "There is."

"I don't want you to cut him out of your life. He'll be around, Lorelai. Rory's going to get married someday, he'll be there then. Heck, he might even show up to see her graduate from Yale."

Lorelai half-laughed, even though it came out more choked. "I don't care. I don't ever want to see him or hear about him or anything."

"I want to believe you, Lorelai." Luke's eyes pleaded with her own.

Lorelai stared at him open-mouthed for a second, not believing what she had just heard. "So you don't trust me?" Lorelai sighed. "I guess—I know," she stopped and started over again. "I guess I can understand that you'd be jealous. _I_ would be, if Nicole showed back up, but Luke you have to understand, all that was a long time ago. He's hanging onto this dream that he and my parents have had since I was sixteen. That's the problem. They still think I'm 16. They can't understand why they can't dictate my life anymore." Lorelai bit her lip and looked back up at Luke. She had always thought it was ironic, how her parents, but her mother especially, viewed Luke as not being good enough for their daughter, when really, it was the other way around. Lorelai had always been fearful of not being good enough for Luke, but now, in this moment when her gaze connected with his, she had never been more scared that it was the truth.

"I don't want you to think I don't trust you, Lorelai. I do," Luke leaned forward, placing his hand on top of hers. "I do trust you and I think that's what was scary. I let you know how I felt from the beginning, I put my…heart," he trailed off in a whisper. "When you said those things in Doose's, that was—it was all I had waited to hear all those months. I wanted to believe you, but" Luke shook his head.

"I still feel the same way, Luke. That hasn't changed."

"I just…it made me think maybe you said all those things to—because you knew that would make me stay."

"Well, if that was the case, my evil plan didn't quite come out as planned now, did it?" Lorelai shot back, an edge to her voice.

"Lorelai…" Luke said, tired. "I don't want to fight."

Lorelai nodded. "Of course I meant it. I just, I should have told you sooner. I—I expected you to read my mind and even though you're amazing, that wasn't fair for me to put that on you." She pauses, glances down at the ground. "I was trying to do what the book said." A smile spreads slowly across her face and he can't help but smile back. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks around to her side of the counter, sits next from her, letting one hand rest on her leg.

"Eight years," he exhaled.

"Eight years," she confirmed. "We waited eight years, Luke. We can't do this anymore. It's too hard." Her voice cracked and she sucked in a breath, but sat frozen, waiting for him to pull her close, to say he had missed her, that he needed her like she needed him.

"God Lorelai," he whispered, his hand running up her arm, squeezing her shoulder. "I missed you. I just, missed you," he trailed off, pulling her towards him. Lorelai breathed deeply, letting the scent of him intoxicate her. She allowed him to pull her back into his embrace and only then realized he was shaking. She softly let her fingers fall across his cheek. Luke murmured her name as his lips brushed across hers, sending those familiar shivers across her spine. _The way we were._


	13. Episode 16: Writing on the Wall

**Rated R for a couple of words. So children, beware. **

**Writing on the Wall**

_What do I do when I want to  
Be as close as I can get to you_

Sam Phillips, "What Do I Do"

As they part slightly, Lorelai smiles as she hears Judy Garland still singing in the other room.

"What are you watching?" Luke chuckles, a smirk playing across his face as he lets his arms fall, looping around her waist.

"Spinster movies," Lorelai replies with a small smile. Luke looks lost. "It's not important." She waves, tugging on his jacket so he would lean in and kiss her again.

"I'm an idiot," Luke sighs, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Mmm, talk later." She breathes as Luke kisses slowly down her neck. His hand finds the small of her back, his fingers slipping under her shirt, rubbing circles with his thumbs as he unzips her jacket, getting tangled with Lorelai as she peels off each arm of his coat as her lips meet his again. She loves that coat. She had missed seeing it hanging up in her foyer.

Lorelai sucks in her breath as Luke reaches for the button on her jeans. She secretly loves how needy he is, it reassures her that things would be okay. It was all a misunderstanding and they will have to talk later. But she doesn't mind, she's ready.

She hurriedly unbuttons Luke's flannel and pulls his t-shirt from the waistband of his jeans. She doesn't know why but with Luke's eyes trained on her as she lifts the gray shirt over his head, a lump forms in her throat. She throws the shirt on the floor and hugs Luke tightly. He's there; he's really there, solid and smelling like soap and stale coffee and Luke. "Hey, what's all this?" He soothes as she sniffles into his shoulder.

"I just…I missed you. A lot." Lorelai wipes at her eyes. "And I didn't know if that feeling would ever go away."

"I missed you too," he strokes her hair and pulls her against his chest, her fingers dancing over his smooth skin, her palm presses down, feeling his heartbeat. "God, Lorelai," he breathes.

"We're so stupid," she says, hushed, as she lets him lead her upstairs.

"What color are we going to paint the garage?" Luke asks as Lorelai stirs beside him, squinting at the sunlight streaming through the windows.

She laughs, kissing his chest. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long. I just—the blue and pink didn't work for me."

Lorelai curls against him. "What do blue and pink make?"

"Purple?" Luke guesses.

"Ooh, lavender. We'll paint it lavender." Luke nods, rubbing her shoulder. "So what you made you change your mind?" Lorelai whispers a minute later, her leg hooked over his as she cradles against his chest. She knows it's a loaded question, but she figures he'll play it off, like he usually does.

Instead, Luke sighs. He knows what she'll think if he tells her the truth.

"Luke?" Lorelai presses after a minute. He sits up, pulling the covers around his waist.

"Luke?" She almost laughs, surprised by his behavior. "Just tell me. Did my mother call you up and command you come back to me?" Lorelai stiffens as he gives her a look. "What?" She gasps, sitting up. Her eyes fly across the room, searching for her clothes.

"Lorelai, let me explain." Luke moves to stop her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She wrestles with the sheets, pulling them off Luke and around her as she moves off the bed to get dressed. "What did she say, Luke? That she would give you half of Hartford if you came back and kept me occupied so I wouldn't make her life miserable, so she could have her precious Friday night dinners back? What did she _promise_ you?" Luke doesn't want this, he doesn't want their reunion to be about her mother, but Lorelai just stares at him like he's just made a deal with the devil. To her, he has.

Luke pulls on his boxers and catches her halfway across the room. "Hey, cut it out," he clamps his hands over her wrists, holding her in place. Her chin trembles and she sinks onto the trunk at the end of the bed.

"I will not cut it out," she spits out angrily between shaky sobs. "I thought you….came back….because….missed me."

"Damn it, listen to me. Of course I came back because I missed you." And suddenly everything that he's been holding back for weeks came out. "I missed you last week at the damn play, I missed you before that, I wanted to talk, I wanted to explain what I meant in Doose's because I knew you had taken it the wrong way, but then I came here and you shut me out or I came here and we ended up fighting in your garage or I worked in the diner and you didn't come in."

Lorelai reels back at this. "So it's _my_ fault?"

"No," Luke brushes back the hair falling in her face. "It's no one's fault. And I will never, ever do anything your mother says. You should know that."

That elicits a small smile from Lorelai. "Okay."

"She said she wouldn't interfere again." Luke braces himself for the biting return this time.

"So once she gave you the free and clear sign, you felt it was okay to proceed? You don't know her like I do, Luke." Lorelai scoffs.

"I was wrong, Lorelai." Luke speaks slowly, deliberately and it makes Lorelai look up, curious.

As far as she knows, Luke's never been wrong. Stubborn, but not wrong. "About what?"

"I thought what you told me in Doose's, about your parents, about Chris, it was just—you wanted—you said it to get me to stay."

"Luke, no," she whispers.

"Let me finish. She said you wouldn't talk to her and so that made me think maybe…I wasn't just the 'for now' guy." Lorelai feels that familiar ache in her chest, not the ache she's felt the past couple weeks, but the one she feels when she knows Rory or Luke or anyone she cares about is hurting.

She presses her hand into his. "You're the forever guy, Luke. I mean, if you want to be." She smiles slightly.

He dips his chin and leans in to kiss her. "Okay. I can handle that."

"Long term Luke," she giggles.

"I didn't come back just because" Lorelai puts a hand over his mouth and nods.

"I know." She cups his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her. "I'm sorry though, I should have told you. I should have talked to you. You're my best friend, I should be able to talk to my best friend. But I" She bites her lip and shakes her head.

"You were scared?" She shouldn't be surprised that he can read her so well, but she finds it hard to breathe and just nods, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both stay there at the foot of Lorelai's bed, the sheet tangled around them. "We're okay?" Luke finally asks, his voice low in Lorelai's ear.

"We are."

"How about breakfast?" Lorelai nods and Luke gets up, squeezing her knee.

As Lorelai steps in the shower, she lets the steam and the hot water pulsing on her back beat away the stress of the last 12 hours. She loves that Luke is back in her house, back in her life, back in her bed—_dirty!_ she thinks—but she realizes there's something she forgot to bring up earlier. Everything had gotten pushed aside because of her stupid mother, but she shakes that thought from her head and quickly rinses the soap out of her hair. She's halfway across the room before the shower is completely off, pulling on her robe.

"Hey, that was fast, I'm not quite" Luke glances up from the stove, spatula in hand.

"I love you," she blurts out and Luke's spatula clatters to the floor.

"Lorelai, I" He swallows and starts over. "I love you too."

"Good. I just—I meant to tell you that before," she replies sheepishly. He pulls her towards him by the belt on her robe and kisses her, running his hand through her wet hair.

"Mmm," she wrinkles her nose. "Something's burning." Luke turns off the eye and moves the pan on the back burner, stepping back into her. She laughs against his mouth and he grins, slipping a hand inside the folds of her robe. Her hand rests on his ass, which is still clad in just his boxer shorts.

"We can go back to bed," he tells her, kissing her neck, tasting the water droplets from her hair. "I called the diner and told Caesar to open up today."

She beams at him, standing on her tiptoes. "Smart man."


End file.
